You Owe Me
by GabiihStephanie
Summary: Você me deve. Wincest*


**You Owe Me - One-shot**

Sam estava sentado em uma mesa na biblioteca local com uma pilha enorme de livros ao seu lado. Estava muito concentrado pesquisando lendas sobre uma antiga casa da cidade, para o caso em que estava trabalhando com seu irmão.

Então ele avista Dean entrando na biblioteca e procurando por ele.

– Dean, estou aqui – Sam acenou para seu irmão, que caminhou até ele.

– E aí, descobriu algo? – Dean perguntou, sentando-se ao seu lado.

– Ainda não. Até agora não achei nada de extraordinário sobre a casa dos Milton.

– Que saco.

– Nem me diga.

– Quer ajuda? – Dean perguntou, mas sua expressão demonstrava que ele não estava muito a fim de fazer alguma coisa.

– Claro, vá até aquela sessão – Sam apontou uma estante para seu irmão – Procure algo sobre casas antigas locais.

– Tá – Dean bufou e andou até a estante que o Winchester mais novo lhe indicara.

Alguns segundos depois, Dean andou até a mesa em que o moreno estava.

– Sam, pode me dar uma ajudinha aqui?

– Tá, claro – Sam sorriu levemente e acompanhou o seu o loiro até o fim do corredor da sessão.

Dean avançou nos lábios de seu irmão, beijando-o apaixonadamente. Sam correspondeu na hora. As mãos enormes do Winchester mais novo passeavam pelo corpo do loiro, deixando-o cada vez mais excitado. Mas quando o beijo estava ficando mais quente, o moreno afastou seus rostos.

– O que foi? – Dean perguntou.

– Dean, estamos em uma _biblioteca _– Sam disse como se fosse óbvio.

– E daí? – Dean sorriu.

Sam rolou os olhos e sorriu, se afastando de seu irmão e voltando para a mesa.

– Você vai ficar me devendo, Winchester – Dean disse rindo.

– Depois eu pago você, Dean – Sam riu e voltou a procurar nos livros.

– Eu vou cobrar.

–-MoreThanBrothers-

– Vou tomar um banho – Dean disse assim que chegaram ao quarto de hotel.

– Tá, eu vou depois – Sam respondeu indiferente.

– Não, você vem agora – Dean disse com um sorriso sacana, com um ar de mandão.

– Ah, eu vou? – O mais novo perguntou um tanto indignado com o tom usado por seu irmão.

– Sim, você me deve. Lembra?

– Dean, estou cansado. Não pode ser mais tarde.

– Você ateou fogo, Sam. Agora vai ter que apagar – Dean sorriu.

Sam riu e rolou os olhos.

– Não me faça ir te buscar, Sam Winchester – O loiro disse sério.

– Já estou indo – O moreno riu, andando até o banheiro.

O chuveiro já estava ligado e Dean já entrara no Box. Sam sorriu e tirou suas roupas, abrindo a porta do Box, em seguida.

O moreno abraçou seu irmão por trás, beijando seus ombros e passeando com suas mãos pelo corpo do mais velho. Dean se virou para beijar os lábios de Sam com certa urgência, puxando-o para mais perto.

Dean beijava todo o peitoral de seu irmão, descendo cada vez mais. Mas Sam o impediu.

– O que foi agora, Sam? – O loiro perguntou, um pouco irritado.

– Eu que estou te devendo. Lembra, Dean? – Sam sorriu sacana, fazendo seu irmão ficar de pé.

O moreno avançou nos lábios e pescoço de seu irmão, fazendo-o gemer baixinho. As mãos gigantes do Winchester mais novo passeava pelas costas e nádegas de Dean. Ambos já estavam ficando rijos.

Sam empurrou o loiro contra a parede do Box, roçando seu membro entre suas pernas, deixando-o ainda mais duro. Dean gemia com os chupões que recebia em seu pescoço.

– E agora eu vou pagar o que eu devo, Dean – Sam sussurou no ouvido de seu irmão e se abaixou, ficando de joelhos.

Sam passou a língua pela glande de Dean, deixando-o louco. Lambeu toda a extensão do membro do loiro, antes de colocá-lo inteiro em sua boca.

O moreno sugava com vontade, fazendo o loiro delirar. Aumentou a velocidade aos poucos, enquanto Dean gemia alto o nome de seu irmão. Quando Sam sentiu que Dean fosse gozar, ele parou e sobre protestos de seu irmão voltou a beijar seu pescoço.

– Você vai ter que me preparar, Dean – Sam disse com a voz rouca ao ouvido de seu irmão.

O mais novo pegou a mão do loiro, levando até sua bunda, que apertou as nádegas do moreno. Dean introduziu um dedo na entrada de Sam, devagar, deixando-o se acostumar com a dor.

Quando sentiu que o moreno estava mais relaxado, fez alguns movimentos de vai e vem e introduziu um segundo dígito, fazendo o moreno gemer baixinho de dor. Movimentou os dedos, para seu irmão se acostumar e quando os gemidos de dor foram substituídos por gemidos de prazer, Dean retirou os dedos e virou seu irmão de costas para ele.

Posicionou seu membro na entrada de Sam e o penetrou devagar. Doeu no início, mas depois que o mais novo se acostumou, Dean começou a estocá-lo, causando altos gemidos.

A velocidade foi aumentando aos poucos, assim como a excitação dos irmãos. Enquanto estocava, Dean alcançou o membro de seu irmão e começou a bombeá-lo, fazendo com que gemesse ainda mais alto.

Sam se derramou na mão do mais velho, em alguns minutos, gemendo alta e demoradamente. Dean sorriu por ter feito seu irmão gozar em tão pouco tempo e acabou se derramando dentro de seu irmão também.

Dean saiu de dentro de Sam e o virou de frente para si, ambos ofegantes. Sam depositou um leve beijo nos lábios perfeitos do loiro.

– Paguei minha dívida?

– Nossa, acho que eu que estou te devendo agora – Dean disse, fazendo ambos rirem.

– A gente resolve isso depois, vamos tomar um banho.

– Que ironia, achei que tínhamos acabado de fazer isso.

– A gente mais se sujou do que se lavou, agora volta pra baixo do chuveiro, Dean – Sam disse, tentando parecer sério.

– Ta bom, mãe – O loiro rolou os olhos e voltou a se banhar.

Dean sentiu braços lhe envolvendo e sorriu.

– Você vai me dar um banho?

– Acho que agora é a sua vez – Sam sorriu, sacana e se amaram mais uma vez debaixo do chuveiro.

**FIM.**


End file.
